


Brooke Davis The Vampire Slayer

by Ghost_writer_00



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood, Blood Drinking, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Self-Sacrifice, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_writer_00/pseuds/Ghost_writer_00
Summary: The vampire slayer comes to Mystic Falls, What consequences will that have on the resident vampires living there, and will she be an enemy or a friend.This is a story about struggling whit sorrow and darkness, but also a story about love and friendship. It’s about hero’s and monsters, about good struggling whit evil.OBSThis is NOT a Delena story.This fic will not follow the original storylines, it will however contain events from/ or inspired by the shows.(Disclaimer i don't own anything)





	1. INTRO

_In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness,_

_she is… **the slayer**_


	2. Leaving home.

I have often dreamed, of a far off place

Where a hero’s welcome, would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying “this is where I’m meant to be

-Hercules

 

 

A small powder blue car traveled down the deserted highway. Its headlights made the damp pavement glisten, the raindrops pattering soothingly at the cars front window. The window vipers working quickly to keep the view of the rode clear. 

 

Brooke Davis wasn’t yet sure if this forced move was a blessing in disguise or if it was going to make her life considerably worse.

 

She was in need of a new start and there wasn’t really anything left for her in Tree hill. Her parents had relocated to California and even though it didn’t make that much of a difference for Brooke, sense her parents never seemed to care to spend time whit her anyways, it still was another string to her home town cut.

 

Her best friend Peyton Sawyer and her ex-boyfriend Lucas Scott where now a real couple and dating exclusively, and even though she had forgiven them a while a go for the betrayal it still kind of hurt seeing them together.

 

Not because she wanted Lucas back or anything but because it reminded her of what she didn’t have, someone to love her.

 

Nathan and Haley where now married and where going to have a baby. Everyone was moving a long whit their life and Brooke had started to feel like she didn’t belong anymore. Witch was why she didn’t put up much of a fight when her watcher Giles Rupert told her they needed to relocate to a town called Mystic Falls, since it was recently discovered that the town was built on a hellmouth.  

 

Okay now you’re probably confused, Watcher and hellmouths… what a f**k? 

 

You see Brooke Davis wasn’t a normal teenage girl. Brooke Davis was a vampire Slayer. Chosen to protect the world from dark forces and to slay demons and Vampire’s to keep the human race safe.

 

And yes… Vampires and demons do exist. If fact most of the monster’s you hear about in the fairytales do.

 

Maybe you’re also wondering what a hellmouth is? Well it’s literally a portal to hell, and let me tell you demons are drawn to it like moths to a flame.

 

And a watcher is someone who is appointed to train and watch over the slayer and assist her in her work the best he can.

 

Another thing you need to know is that there is only one slayer in every generation and it’s always a girl (YEY for feminism right?) and in order for a new slayer to be called the original slayer must first die.

 

A slayer, even though a 100% human does possess some inhumane qualities. Like incredibly physical strength and speed, a slayer also heals faster than a normal human would. Not as fast as a vampire though who heals instantly. A slayer can also not be compelled.

 

And also….Wait ,why am I still babbling? I’m sure we will learn all these boring facts as we go along. Back to the story

 

Okay so even though this move wasn’t voluntary Brooke was determent to keep a positive frame of mind. This could be good for her. A chance for a new start, a chance to reinvent herself.

 

Maybe this time she wouldn’t be a cheerleader. Be less concerned about being popular and let the real her shine through a little more. And she would definitely stay away from boys. She had already suffered enough heartache to last a lifetime. 

 

After her ex- boyfriend Lucas cheated on her whit her best friend Peyton, Brooke had been kind of closed off to love and she still didn’t feel ready to open up her heart to someone. Sometimes she wondered if she ever would feel ready to give her heart to someone ever again. 

 

Brooke sighed, the long drive was starting to get to her and she couldn’t wait to get to her new apartment so she could crash right down in her bed. She would be forever grateful to Giles for going to Mystic Falls a couple of days  earlier to take care of the furniture and boxes of stuff she sent down, and to take care of the most critical stuff concerning the apartment. Like making sure there was a bead ready for her when she finally got there.

 

Two hours later she finally passed the wooden sign reading welcome to Mystic Falls, she also past a restaurant or a bar of some sort called The Grill that seemed to be full of life despite the late hour. It seemed to be the hot spot in town.

 

Brooke snorted. All small towns seems to be the same. One hot spot in the town where all the town’s folk gathered to drink and gossip about each other. Why couldn’t there be a hellmouth in like New York or something.

 

As she passed through the town, checking out all the sights she murmured to herself 

“Well. Welcome home Brooke”

 


	3. A new slayer in town

Be not afraid of greatness, some are born great,

Some achieve greatness,

And others have greatness thrust upon them

"William Shakespeare"

 

 

 

Apparently Giles had no intention of getting “settled” in to their new hometown before getting back to business, and that’s how Brooke found herself on patrol looking for vampires… on a Friday night, yeah her life could be so glamorous sometimes *insert ironic eye roll here*

 

Brooke was thankful however that she had the entire weekend ahead to prepare for starting at her new school, and even though Brooke would have denied it to death, she was kind of nervous. As much as she looked forward to being more anonymous this time around the thought no longer being the popular girl and the schools queen bee, and being just the new girl was a tad unsettling.

 

As silly and shallow as it might sound, Brooke’s popularity had been a big part of her identity for so long that she didn’t really know who she was without it. It had been almost as big a part of her as being a slayer. But most of all it had given her crazy life a sense of normality. It had been a comfort being able to play a normal teenaged girl who’s biggest problem was not having her shoes match her purse.

 

But most of all she was going to miss her friends. They might not have known all about who she really was, but they had been another anchor to her sanity, and even though she knew in her heart it was time to move on, that her place wasn’t in tree hill any more or whit her old friends didn’t mean it was easy to let go.

 

Brooke let out a sigh as she crossed her arms rubbing her palms over them in an attempt to warm up. The fall nights was chilly and Brooke had been walking around this damn forest for hours now.

 

The night had been disappointingly slow, not a vampire in sight. Whit Mystic Falls being a hellmouth Brooke had expected a little more action, but alas.

 

Brooke was just about to give up and call it a night when she heard some strange noises coming from behind a thick bush.

 

She froze to the spot, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she listened carefully, trying to identify the source of the noise. She could her the distinct sound of soft mumbling.

Brooke had gone from bored to on edge so fast it almost made her head spin. She carefully edged closer towards the sounds as silently as possibly, using the think bush to remain unseen as she discreetly peeked through the branches.

 

In front of her stood a man whit his back turned to her and something about the man made all of her senses scream vampire. At his feet laid a man that appeared to be dead.

 

She sucked in a breath, her heart thrumming wildly as she slowly crept even closer to get a better look at the man. Brooke tried to get a glimpse of the vampire’s face but the compact darkness of the woods and the thick bush prevented her from getting a look a clear view.

 

Suddenly she heard a whimper, but it didn’t come from the vampire or the man lying at his feet. Brooke turned her head slightly and saw a girl sitting on the ground, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms hugging herself tightly, rocking slowly as tears streamed down her face.

 

“It’s okay Vickie, I will help you I promise, we will fix this together” The vampire said lowly, whit an amount of compassion that surprised Brooke.

 

The vampire turned away from the body and moved slowly towards the girl, nearing carefully like you would a scared and wounded animal.

 

Shit, Brooke cursed to herself, she needed to act quickly before the vampire could get to the girl. When the vampire was whit in striking distance she jumped out from her hiding spot, tackling the vampire to the ground.

 

The vampire startled and wasn’t able to block her attack, letting out an oomph as his back hit the ground. The vampire had sandy brown hair and eyes that seemed to be a mix between green and blue, and even though as the vampires face was frowned in concentration as they both struggled, Brooke could see that this guy had a broody expression that could compete Lucas’s.

 

The girl gasped in surprise before stumbling to her feet and disappearing whit a swoosh. Damn apparently the girl was a vampire to.

 

Eventually Brooke managed to get the upper hand and she was able to pin the vampire down.

 

“It’s time to go night, night vampire” Brooke raised her stake and was ready to impale the vampire when another swoosh sounded through the air.

 

The next moment Brooke was tackled to the ground, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips as her back hit the ground. Brooke growled and looked up at her attacker.

 

This new vampire was a tall dark-haired guy whit the bluest eyes she had ever seen, his lips drawn in to a smirk whit a wicked edge to it. Brooke reluctantly had to admit that the guy gave a new meaning to tall dark and handsome stranger.

 

She hurried back on to her feet, smirking back at the vampires “Geez, I didn’t know your boyfriend was the jealous type” She said, directed to the first shorter vampire.

 

“Gross, that’s my baby brother” The tall dark-haired guy answered, his face wrinkled in mock disgust.

 

Brooke swung at him, punching him hard in the face. The vampire stumbled back by the impact and Brooke was ready to deliver a wicked sidekick to the vampire’s head in order to bring him down to the ground.

 

But he was faster and grabbed her ankle before spinning her around; making her loose her footing and she fell to the ground. On her way down her head hit a big rock on the ground hard, Brooke nearly lost consciousness as her head throbbed painfully and her eyes rolling back slightly as she fought to stay awake.

 

Her head was spinning uncontrollably and her sight unfocused. Brooke hade lost her stake in the fall, leaving her totally defenseless as the tall vampire straddled her and pinning her arms to the ground. She instinctually tried to wiggle her way free, but her body who was still trying to recover from the blow to her head refused to obey her.

 

But before she even had time to panic she heard the other vampire shout “Damon, NO!”

 

A heartbeat later the shorter vampire was pushing the taller one of her.

 

“What a fuck Steff, what are you doing?” the taller vampire growled, glaring daggers in to his brother.

 

“You’re not going to hurt her, I won’t let you,” The other vampire growled back.

 

“Well, look at you…being all chivalry” The tall vampire snorted snidely “in case you haven’t noticed, deer brother of mine, she’s a slayer and she needs to be put down”

 

“Not goanna happen _brother_ **”** The short vampire snarled, glaring at his brother as he protectively placed himself between Brooke and the other vampire. “You’re not going to kill her, but if you don’t get out of here right now I might just let her kill you”

 

The taller vampire rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance “Fine, but I want what I came here for, I want my daylight ring back” he said and stretched out his hand.

 

The shorter vampire sighed and gave him something Brooke couldn’t see. What the hell is  a daylight ring? Brooke thought as the spinning in her head finally started to subside.

 

Another swoosh and the taller vampire was gone. Brooke managed to get to her feet, grabbing the shorter vampire by his throat and pushing him up against a nearby tree.

 

“Why did you do that? Why did you save me?”

 

The vampire groaned slightly, his hand coming up to cup to ones wrapped around his neck, but made no effort to pull them of.

 

“Because you’re the slayer, the world needs you, people needs you to keep them safe” He managed to get out, despite Brooke’s hard grip on his throat.

 

Brooke narrowed her eyes in suspicion, searching the vampire’s face for any dishonesty.

 

“And why would you care about that” She questioned  

 

“Because I’m a good guy, or at least I’m trying to be” He answered, whit something that sounded an awfully a lot like the truth as far as Brooke was concerned.

 

Brooke raised an eyebrow, still not entirely convinced, but she still released her grip on him, taking a step back. The guy rubbed his neck soothingly, his breathing a little harder than normal, like his body was trying to make up for the lack of oxygen he didn’t even need in the first place. She figured it was a tick left from when he was human. 

 

“You saved my life so I’m going to spare yours…this time, next time you might not be so lucky” she warned him, whit as much authority and intimidation as possible “But don’t confuse my generosity whit me trusting you for a second, Because I don’t”

 

And whit a last hard glare she turned around and started to walk away, and she made a mental note to keep an eye on this guy.

 

Brooke was slightly startled when she heard a voice call after her “Hey, wait up”

She glanced over her shoulder. Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw the vampire jogging towards her, catching up to her whit a nervous smile.

 

Seriously? Something had to be really wrong whit this guy, Brooke thought as she glared at him “Do you have a death wish or something?”

 

The vampire chuckled softly and ran a hand throw his hair, looking at her carefully as he answered “Well, I’m technically dead already, Vampire…remember” Whit something bordering on a teasing glint to his eyes.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance “I’m really busy and you’re getting in my way” She scowled at him.

 

“Maybe I can help you?” The vampire asked genially, kind eyes boring in to her.

“Yeah, I seriously doubt that” Brooke snorted ironically.

 

“And why is that?” The guy questioned, still following Brooke at her heels, like a lost puppy, and she might have found it endearing if it wasn’t for the fact that all she wanted to right now was to go home and go to sleep.

 

The recent move combined whit the sudden twist of the evening and the hard blow to her head had left Brooke exhausted, and she could feel the beginning of a migraine throbbing underneath her eyes.

 

She came to a stop and turned around so she could look the vampire straight in the eyes “ Because I don’t trust you” she stated simply before turning her back to the vampire and started walking again.

 

One again the vampire stalked after her, following her only a step behind. “Anything I can do to change that?” he asked, watching her carefully.

 

Brooke considered him for a moment; her eyes narrowed as she studied him carefully, like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. If it was one thing Brooke didn’t like it was mysteries. “What’s your angle?”

 

“My angle” The vampire mimicked back confused.

 

“Yes, why are you being so nice to me, what is it you want?” Brooke asked defensively “Because the last time I checked vampires and slayers weren’t exactly friendly whit each other”

 

The vampire let out a heavy sigh, turning his gaze towards the night sky. Seemingly trying to search for the right words in his head. “ Honestly?”” He said whit a humorless chuckle “I have a lot to repent for, and I think helping you out could be good place to start”

 

There was a veil of sadness in his voice, something almost defeated, and Brooke found herself (against her own will) feeling a twitch of sympathy for the guy, which was just extremely annoying.

 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that” Brooke huffed, but whit less venom to her voice than she intended.

 

“Believe what you want but it’s the truth” the guy said whit a shrug.

 

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. This entire conversation was starting to feel like a bad game of twenty questions, where every answer just led to more questions. “ Fine” she relented “if you really want to help, then help me to find that vampire girl you where whit so I can stake her and then go home”

 

This time it was the vampire who halted, and Brooke watch in fascination how his body tensed and his eyes became wide. “Please don’t kill her,” he begged.

 

Brooke threw her head back in frustration and then rolled her head from side to side, hearing a satisfying pop as she worked out the knots in her shoulders “ And why not” she growled out between clenched teeth’s.

 

“It’s complicated,” the vampire answered and fidgeted nervously “okay, my brother is kind of the one who turned her, and I promised her I would take care of her and learn her how to live a…eh, let’s call it a vampire vegan lifestyle ” he continued when Brooke gave him a stern bitch please look.

 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how stupid was this guy

 “You’re kidding me right? You do realize you just put your brother on my hit list too right? And what’s a vampire lifestyle anyway?” Brooke was really starting to get tired of this conversation.

 

“Well, first of all you probably would do me a favor by turning my brother in to dust” he chuckled lightly “and a vampire vegan lifestyle is when you only feed on the blood of animals”

 

“You do that? Feed on animals I mean” Brooke asked whit a skeptical look on her face.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t fed on human blood for decades” He answered casually, like this was a totally normal conversation.

 

Brooke had to admit the guy seemed to be a decent guy, and as far as Brooke could tell everything he was telling her seemed to be the truth. But he was a vampire, so Brooke wasn’t ready to put her trust in him just yet. So she decided to put him to the test, She knew that she was taking a big risk and that the consequences could be lethal. But she also knew that having a vampire as an ally could give her valuable inside information, she only hoped that Giles wouldn’t kill her for doing this.

 

“You know, you haven’t told me your name yet”

 

“Oh, where are my manners, I’m Stefan, Stefan Salvatore” The guy (Stefan) offered her his hand to shake, and then let it fall awkwardly to his side when she didn’t accept it.

 

Salvatore she thought, I have to remember to tell Giles to look him and his brother up.

 

“I’m Brooke, but you probably already knew that” She said with a wink, and she couldn’t stop the smirk when Stefan blushed and fidgeted slightly.

 

“Okay, Look Stefan, I’m going to give you a chance to prove to me that you are worthy of my trust, and that you are more useful to me alive then you are dead, if you want to take care of this girl and teach her to live on the straight and narrow I’m going to give you a chance to do that”

 

Stefan drew a sigh of relief and gave her a grateful look “Thanks Brooke”

 

“But” Brooke continued whit a raised finger “If she or **you** screw this up, I’m holding you accountable” Stefan nodded quickly “I mean it Stefan, one step out of line…”

 

“I promise, I’ll keep her in line” Stefan cut her off.

 

“Good” Brooke said whit a nod “Now, let’s find her so you can put her on her new diet” She gestured for Stefan to follow her.

 

******

  

They eventually found the girl and manage to convince her to come whit them to Stefan’s place.

 

Brooke also got to learn a lot about Stefan, he told his brother Damon, his girlfriend Elena and her doppelganger Katharine (and Brooke thought her love triangle whit Lucas and Peyton had been complicated)

 

When Brooke finally got home it was late, and she was more than ready to fall straight in to bed .

 

Brooke had managed to find a small one story house for rent, whit one bedroom, a good sized kitchen and a bathroom, and even though it was small Brooke loved it. It was her first very own home and it made her feel wary grownup and in-depended.

 

After Brooke had closed and locked her door she took a couple of quiet seconds, leaning whit her back against the wall before digging out her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her contacts, clicking on the contact for Gilesand bringing the phone to her ear.

 

“Hey Giles, I’m sorry for calling so late, but I need you to find out everything you can about the Salvatore brothers, and see if you can find out what a daylight ring is”


	4. The new girl

 

“One day, you’re 17 and you’re planning for someday. And then quietly, without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life.”

-One tree hill

 

 

*The Salvatore residence*

 

Stefan was standing in his bathroom, hands gripping the bathroom counter sink, leaning against it heavily. His eyes closed as he tried to process the events of the night.

 

His intent had never been to approach Brooke in any way, rather watching her from a distance, making sure she was safe without making his presence ever known. He knew that he had to tread this new relationship carefully, If Brooke knew the truth she might freak out and cut him out of her life, or she kill him Stefan thought whit a chuckle. Even if he told her the truth there was a big chance she wouldn’t believe him, it sounded far fetch even to him. So no, revealing to the girl that he was more familiar whit her that he had lead on was not an option.

 

He turned the nozzle splashing some could water over his face, then turning it off. Stefan reached a towel and dried his face. He startled slightly when looked up in the mirror and saw Damon standing casually leaning in the doorway, staring at him. 

 

He was leaning against the frame his arm crossed and wearing his signature smirk.

 

“What do you want?” Stefan groaned. Damon’s presence never lead to anything good.

 

“I’m surprised to see you’re still alive, I thought for sure she would have staked you the moment I left” Damon chuckled.

 

“Well she didn’t” Stefan said shortly as he pressed past Damon to his bedroom.

 

“And how long do you think it’s going to be until she does?” Damon continued and turned to look at his brother “ The next time she sees you? Next week? Next month?” He huffed crossing his arms “You should just have let me kill her, it would have saved both of us a lot of trouble and made us a lot safer, and as you know…killing slayers is kind of my specialty” He said smugly.

 

Stefan glared at his brother “I would die before I let you hurt her” He said seriously.

 

Damon laughed mockingly, which angered Stefan even more “Do you really think _you_ could protect her? You can’t even protect yourself”

 

Stefan clenched his jaw, his fist curling at his side. He was determent to not let his brother get to him, but it wasn’t easy. The anger bubbling just beneath the surface, and by the knowing look on Damon’s face as he stalked towards Stefan, he knew it to.

 

“This little bunny diet of yours is leaving you week brother” Damon had an evil glint to his eyes as he invaded Stefan’s personal space, staring down at him in challenge.

 

Before Stefan knew what was happening Damon grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back roughly. “I could snap your neck like a twig right now and there would be nothing you could do about it” Damon said lowly, almost whispering in his ear.

 

“Cut it out” Stefan growled and slapped the hand Damon had on his hair away.

 

However his irritation only seamed to egg Damon on further. “Tell me something, when’s the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?”

 

Stefan snorted, turning his head slightly to hide the twitch of his lips before looking back up at his brother “I know what you’re doing Damon and it’s not going to work”

 

“Yeah?” Damon questioned forcefully, pushing Stefan in the chest to stop him as he tried to leave. ”Come on, don’t you crave a little?”

 

“Stop it” Stefan warned, taking a step back

 

Damon followed, giving him another push “Let’s do it, together, I saw a couple of girls out there” Damon growled, smacking Stefan in the head in an attempt to provoke him further “Or just…Lets just cut to the chase” he mocked giving Stefan another smack to the head “let’s just go straight for Brooke” another smack to the head.

 

But this time Stefan snapped, pushing Damon back roughly “STOP IT!” He screamed, His chest heaving heavily, his breathe short and shallow.

 

“Imagine what her blood taste like!” Damon screamed back, his breath just as shallow as Stefan’s.

 

Stefan turned his head, trying to calm himself down, but he could already feel his face vamp out. His fangs growing in his mouth, the color of his eyes growing darker and the veins around them plumping out, becoming more prominent and forming a spider Webb like pattern.

 

“ I _can_ …” Damon finished, seemingly determent to push his brother as far as possible, but meaning every word of it. He often bragged to anyone willing to listen about how slayer blood was the sweetest, most satisfying thing around.

 

“I SAID STOP IT” Stefan roared before launching at his brother, sending both of them through the window and falling to the ground.

 

Stefan was lying face down on the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to get back on his feet. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that Damon wasn’t lying on the ground beside him.

 

But then he heard his voice behind him and turned “ I was impressed, I give it six do to missing style, but a was pleasantly surprised” He said whit a self -satisfied smirk. “Very good whit the whole face thing” he mocked, pulling a silly face and making his hand in to claws, mimicking a roar “ that was god” he laughed, a mocking smile on his face.

 

“It’s all fun and games Damon huh?” Stefan shot back sarcastically “But where ever you go people _die_ ”          

 

“That’s a given” Damon answered whit a look meant to let Stefan know how stupid he was for stating the obvious.

 

“Not here, I won’t allow it” Stefan said seriously

 

Damon tilted his head observing his brother for a moment before answering “I take that as an invitation” biting his bottom lip to stop urge to smile at his brothers posturing, it was adorable…really, he thought ironically.

 

“Damon please” Stefan pleaded whit his brother, thou he was sure it was going to fall on deaf ears “after all these years, can’t we just give it a rest?”

 

Damon huffed, and this time he couldn’t keep the sneer of his face “ I promised you an eternity of misery, so I’m just keeping my word”

 

“Just stay away from Brooke” Stefan growled starring daggers in to Damon.

 

Next, several things happened in a quick succession, Damon advanced on Stefan whit a swoosh, gripping Stefan’s throat whit an iron grip, pushing him up against the brick wall of the house, leaning in so that he could whisper in his ear “ I’ll do whatever I want whit your little slayer, and believe me I _will_ enjoy her I every way possible” 

 

Stefan tried to pry Damon’s hands of his neck, but was unsuccessful. Dread spreading through his body like eyes, but it wasn’t for himself, it was for Brooke. Stefan knew how determent Damon could be when he wanted to, and when Damon had claimed that he wasn’t strong enough to protect her, it had been truer then he wanted to admit.

 

Damon then proceeded to throw him to the ground, staring down on him as Stefan huffed out a pained grunt.

 

“You should know better than to think you’re stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people, I wouldn’t try it again” Damon snarled between clenched teeth, his eyes burning whit hatred.

 

Stefan closed his eyes and swallowed back the lump in his throat, his last hope of getting his brother back, like it was before…before he had convinced him to complete the transition to become a vampire, dying slowly in his chest.

 

Damon turned on his heel, walking back to the house whit a whistle, his cavalier attitude about the entire event only inspiring one thought whit in Stefan, It’s on Damon…this is a battle you will not win.

 

Stefan could never know how true his word would be.

 

******

 

 

*Monday morning – Mystic falls high-school*

 

 

Unfortunately for Brooke the weekend passed by way to quickly, and before she knew it, Monday was here and her first day at her new school.

 

Brooke discovered quickly that staying unnoticed was going to be impossible. The guy’s whistled and made catcalls, the girls gave her icy looks and scowls. Everybody wanted to talk to her; the guys to a look at the new shiny play toy and the girls to check out the new competition. Brooke did her best to be a good sport and play along; after all, this was a game she knew very well how to play.

 

******

Elena and her friends, Bonnie and Caroline, were walking down the school hallway to their lockers when they noticed a big crowd in the middle of the hallway.

 

“What’s going on over there?” Elena asked whit a frown.

 

Both Caroline and Bonnie shrugged, all of them trying to get a look on exactly what was causing all the commotion. Caroline spotted Tyler in the crowd and waved him over.

 

“Hey Ty, what’s going on over there?” she asked, and nodded towards the .

 

“New girl, she’s super-hot” Tyler said grinning, “Her name is Brooke” But when he saw the frown on his girlfriend’s face his look sobered, and he leaned to give to her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey babe, you know you’re the only one for me,” he said reassuringly, and Caroline melted, just a little.

 

Elena and Bonnie shared a confused look, who was this girl who had captured everyone’s attention so easily?

 

Then the crowd scattered a little and gave a view of the girl. She was a beautiful model looking girl, her body slender but whit curves in all the right places. She had long dark brown hair, resting gently as soft curls over her pale shoulders, her lips plump and dark red, complimenting her completion perfectly, her eyes dark brown doe eyes.

 

It was undeniable to anyone looking at her that she was incredibly beautiful, and it was also obvious that she knew it, confidence pouring out of every pore of her. Still she seemed to have an air of grace to her, as she entertained the crowd, laughing and gesturing, the onlookers hanging on her every word.

 

“So what do you think?” Bonnie asked Elena lowly

 

“Well in this town you always have to be wary of new people” Elena answered, and then the bell rang.

 

******

 

At lunchtime Brooke spotted Stefan out in the yard, sitting at a picnic –table whit a pretty brunet girl she assumed must be Elena. They looked very cute together, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t mess whit Stefan just a little, Brooke thought whit a smirk.

 

Brooke walked up to the couple, a friendly smile on her face. “Hey Steff” she greeted brightly. The nickname seemed to take Stefan by surprise Brooke noted smugly before turning to the girl “ And you must be Elena, I’m Brooke”

 

“Oh, yeah…Hey” Elena stuttered slightly, shaking Brooke’s hand in greeting. “How do you tow know each other?” Elena asked, looking back and forth between them, a hint of suspicion coloring her voice.

 

“He’s an old friend,” Brooke answered, throwing a wink Stefan’s way.

 

Stefan ducked his head, clearing his throat awkwardly and fidgeting under his girlfriend’s questioning stare, and Brooke found that extremely amusing.

 

“Do you mind if I steel your boyfriend for a minute?” Brooke asked Elena, she looked like that was the last thing she wanted to do but still said “sure, no problem” her smile only slightly forced.

 

“Great, walk whit me Stefan?” Brooke said and singled for Stefan to follow her.

 

She didn’t even need to look at Stefan to know that he was still throwing nervous glances back at his girlfriend as they walked across the yard. “You know you just got me in to a lot of trouble right?” Stefan chuckled.

 

Brooke giggled and gave him a teasing smile before answering, “I know”

 

“So what did you want to talk about” Stefan asked, turning his full attention back to Brooke.

 

Brooke hummed thoughtfully for a moment, biting her lower lip, considering just how much she wanted to give a way “Okay” she said finally “This is what I know, You’re Stefan Salvatore aka the ripper, earned the nickname by literally ripping your victims head of, and then trying to put them back together, you’re the son of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore and was born in 1846, and was turned by Katherine Pierce a hundred-seventy-one years ago”

 

“Wow, you definitely did your research,” Stefan acknowledge impressed

 

“I sure did” Brooke answered. It really was Giles who had done the research, but Stefan didn’t need to know that. “Then there is your brother” she continued “Damon Salvatore, born in 1839 and has just as an impressive resume as you, he might not have left an obvious trail of body’s after him as you have, but he is the only vampire in history to kill tow slayers, one during the boxer rebellion and one in New York in the seventies”

 

“Okay, so you did the background check, where’s your head now?” He asked as they keept walking across the schoolyard.

 

“Well, everything you told me so far has been true, so I’m cautiously optimistic”

 

Stefan gave her a genuine smile and threw his arm over her shoulders and said “Grate, I think we will be a good team you and I”

 

Brooke hoped he was right.

 

******

 

The week past by quickly, and even though she still wasn’t nearly as anonymous as she had hoped to be (I mean come on, she is Brooke Davis after all) the looks had subsided and everyone was less eager to talk to her. The boys still flirted shamelessly but it was less intense, and the girls still sometimes gave her nasty looks but at least the smiled at her sometimes to, and now seemed to want to be her friend more than wanted to see her as an enemy.

 

Brooke never expected to fall in love whit this little town the way she did. After living in a small town her entire life she had grown tired of the quiet hum of small towns and longed for the rapid thump of a big city. But Brooke found herself loving every part of this small but admittedly charming town, even that stupid The Grill restaurant.

 

What surprised her even more was her budding friendship whit Stefan. They had grown very close in a short amount of time, and even though it had only been a week Brooke felt like she had known him for years. Sometimes she felt like Stefan cared more about her then her old friends in tree hill ever had.        

 

She had also spent a lot of time whit Elena and her friends Bonnie and Caroline and she really liked them all as well. Brooke had was surprised how inviting they all had been, making her feel like one in the group right away, and it didn’t take long for them to become close to.

 

Elena, warm and kind whit a big heart and compassion to go around for everyone in her life, and even though Brooke hadn’t exactly made the best first impression that kindness and compassion seamed to extend to even her.

 

Bonnie, who obviously was the mother figure in the group, responsible and whit a lot of integrity reminded Brooke a lot of Haley.

 

Caroline, The fun loving blonde who Brooke sometimes thought was too much like herself for her own good, but who was impossibly not to love.

 

It was Friday afternoon when Brooke decided to take her car over to Stefan’s place to see how things were going whit Vickie.

 

She let her gaze sweep over the big mansion as she walked to the front door. It looked so different in the daylight than it had the night she saw it the first time, it looked warmer somehow, more inviting. It was easy to see that someone had looked after this house whit a lot of care and love.

 

Brooke took a deep breath before knocking on the dark wooden door. As close as she and Stefan had become, showing up at his place unannounced was a new step for them.

 

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, listening to the muffled sound of someone walking towards the door as she waited.

 

The door flung open, but the person opening the door was not Stefan. It was Damon, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a buttoned up shirt, revealing his very toned chest and abdomen. Brooke tried not to stare (much), bringing her gaze back to his face. His brow arched and his lips curved in an amused smirk.

“Slayer, did you come here to get your ass kicked again? Cause I could totally do that”

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and snorted “Please, if Stefan hadn’t intervened you would be a pile of dust right now, and the name is _Brooke_ ”

 

Damon chuckled lightly, his blue eyes sweeping down her body slowly before settling back on her face “Whatever makes you sleep at night sweetheart”

 

Normally Brooke would be up for another verbal sparring match, but today she wasn’t in the mood “I’m her to see Stefan”

 

“Well, come on in” Damon answered, steeping aside and making a welcome in gesture whit his hand.

 

Brooke brushed past Damon and in to the long hallway. This was the first time she had seen the inside of the house and it was just as impressive as the outside.

 

She followed Damon in to the spacious living room, watching him as he went over to the drink tray and poured himself a drink. He’s eyes flickered up; piercing her whit those damn blue eyes.

Brooke averted her eyes and ducked her head, embarrassed at being caught starring.

 

“You want one?” He asked, offering her the glass of whiskey he just poured.

 

“I’m good thanks,” Brooke answered shortly, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

 

Damon shrugged indifferently before swallowing his drink in one go “Fine, your lost”

 

He let his eyes do another slow sweep over her body, and Brooke did her best not to squirm under his gaze. It became even harder to do when that patented smirk returned to his lips.

 

“You know…”Damon said as he stalked slowly towards her “I can see why you and my brother get along so well, you’re very pretty. Perhaps Elena should watch her back” He chuckled.

 

Brooke glared at him, offended at the implication that she would try to steel Stefan away from Elena “it’s not like that” She hissed “Stefan and I are just friends”    

 

“Really?” He questioned whit a raised brow “because if I was around you all day I would be hungry for so much more than just that sweet blood of yours” He murmured, his eyes darting down to her lips. It was then She realized how close they were, only inches apart.

 

Brooke could feel a slight tingle in her chest at the close proximity and swallowed back the lump in her throat nervously. She was brought out of the weird haze of want however; when Damon reached a hand up to her face, gently brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

 

She jolted at the spark of electricity that shot through her body at the contact and slapped the hand away “Could you be any more of a pig” she growled at him, taking a step back to put some distance between them.

 

Damon laughed amused “You’re feisty, I like that”

 

Brooke sighed, ignoring Damon’s comment “Could you just get Stefan?”

 

“Oh, his not here” Damon said nonchalantly.

 

Brooke glared at him and huffed “Why didn’t you just say so?”

 

Damon shrugged his shoulders “you didn’t ask” He responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Brooke turned around and stormed out of the house without another word.


	5. Halloween

By the pricking of my thumbs,

something wicked this way comes.

-William Shakespeare

 

 

“What do you mean you _lost_ her?” Brooke screamed, she was fuming and she couldn’t remember the last time she been so mad.

 

Stefan had called Brooke earlier, telling her that something had happened and that she needed to come over right away. Brooke didn’t know any details; all she knew was that somehow Vicky had escaped.

 

“I think what he means is that she is gone” Damon clarified.

 

Brooke turned a scowl at him, scuffing “Shut up Damien, why don’t you pour yourself another drink and leave the important stuff to the adults”

 

She knew that his name wasn’t Damien, but she couldn’t help throwing a barb his way whenever she could, and if the visibly pout on his face was any indication it hit home.

 

“It’s Damon,” He murmured petulantly, a slight pout on his lips.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes, but internally just a little pleased whit herself for getting under Damon’s skin. “Whatever” She said dismissively before turning her attention back to Stefan.

 

“Please explain to me how the fuck you lose a _person?”_

“Well my dear brother over there” Stefan responded and gestured to Damon “Thought that it would be a good idea to show Vicky some of the benefits of being a vampire, like the speed thing”

 

“God, how could you be so stupid” Brooke groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to sheer her up” Damon defended.

 

“And who said chivalry was dead” Brooke answered whit a fake smile; Damon simply scuffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I warned you Stefan, one mistake and…”

 

“I know, I know” Stefan Cut her off, raising his arm in surrender “ I fucked up, now I’m asking for your help to fix it”

 

Brooke sighed, groaning slightly as she rolled her head before relenting “Fine, I’ll help you, Let’s get out of here and fix this mess”

******

The music was blasting, and the air was thick whit the scent of sweat and alcohol as Brooke tried to make her way through the noisy crowd. Brooke and Stefan had managed to track Vicky down to a local Halloween party and now they were working against the clock to find her before she hurt somebody. She might not mean to, but Vicky was a new vampire and Brooke knew that the pull of the blood was going be to be strong for her to resist.

 

Brooke desperately pushed through the c in search for Vicky, but whit the dimed light and the and the sea of people at the party it was like searching for a needle in a hay stack. Their where no sight of Elena or her brother Jeremy either.

 

As she neared the back door she could hear the sound of a women’s scream echoing throw the back alley and throw the back door. Brooke flung the door open, nearly stumbling out in to the alley.

 

Vicky had cornered Elena, a hand clutching her throat harshly, ready to imbed her fangs in Elena’s throat. Brooke leaped in to action, Pulling Vicky of Elena and throwing her to the ground.

 

Because Vicky was a new vampire and her senses wasn’t honed enough, she didn’t notice Brooke entering the ally and it didn’t take much effort for Brooke to overpower her.

 

Vicky pulled herself of the ground and gave Brooke an angry glare before lunching at her; Brooke pulled her stake just in time to impale Vicky in the heart before she had a chance to attack.

  

Brooke could see Vicky’s eyes widen in chock as the stake pierced her heart before turning to dust whit a soft puff. A shocked gasp drew Brooke’s attention and when she looked up she saw a startled Elena sitting on the ground, embracing her brother in comfort.

 

“How, how did you do that?” Elena stuttered, looking at her whit big eyes.

 

Brooke opened her mouth to answer, closing it again when no appropriate words came to mind. She was saved from having to answer by Stefan running in to the alley to Elena’s side, asking her if she was okay.

 

Elena’s eyes were still on Brooke, still confused about what just had happened. Brooke cleared her throat before taking a cautious step towards Elena “How about I take you and your brother home, and I will explain everything…I promise” Brooke said gently.

 

Elena looked to Stefan who gave her a small nod before looking back at Brooke and nodding in agreement whit a quiet “Okay”

 

******

 

 

 

Understandably Elena had a lot of questions and Brooke tried to answer them the best she could. In turn Elena told her about Bonnie being a witch, Caroline a vampire and Tyler being a werewolf, and even though Brooke already knew about it from Stefan she pretended not to.  

 

Brooke also gave Elena permission to tell her friends about her, it was only fair after all sense Brooke knew about them. And because they all had their own secrets Brooke wasn’t worried about any of them revealing hers.

 

It was kind of a relief for Brooke to have people in her life that knew about her being a slayer, to have people she didn’t have to hide such big part of her life from. It made her feel like a part of the burden was lifted of her shoulders, and for the first time in her life, Brooke felt hopeful that maybe she finally had found a place she could belong. 

 

*******

 

Brooke and Elena were sitting on Elena’s front porch, waiting for Stefan and Damon. Elena had decided that she wanted Damon to compel her brother Jeremy to forget about Vicky and the whole vampires exist thing, and although Brooke didn’t agree whit Elena’s choice she kept her mouth shut. This was Elena’s thing, and Brooke had no business medaling.

 

Elena was the first one to break the silence “Do you think I made a mistake trusting him?”

 

“Who? Stefan?” Brooke asked and looked over at Elena. The girl was sitting on the porch swing, her head in her hands and shoulders slightly slumped.

 

“Yeah” Elena answered quietly, her voice scratchy like she was holding back tears.

 

Brooke felt a stab of sympathy for the girl, and she wished she could reassure her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But that would be a lie; life didn’t work that way.

 

Brooke sighed and looked up at the night sky, searching for the right words in her head. “Honestly…I don’t know, I’m trying to figure that one out to”

 

Elena sniffed and Brooke saw her wipe some tears from her eyes, okay so that had obviously not been as comforting as she thought. But this wasn’t her strong suit; Brooke had enough problems handling her own feelings, let alone someone else’s.

 

Brooke took a seat beside Elena before speaking again “Look, It’s impossible to ever know for sure who to trust, people are always going to disappoint you or hurt you. That’s just the way it is, we can’t help it…sometimes it’s intentionally, and sometimes because…we’re human, and all you can do is… to decide which people are worth suffering for”

 

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience” Elena said as she wiped another string of tears from her face.

Brooke huffed out a small laugh “ Yeah, I guess I’m”

 

Elena looked at Brooke thoughtfully for a couple of seconds before speaking again “I know we don’t know each other really well yet, but you saved me and my brother, and you seem like a good person… I really hope we can be friends”

 

Brooke smiled gently back at Elena, she could really need all the friends she could get; because despite of what it might look like, Brooke was kind of lonely. “ I’d like that”

 

The moment was broken a moment later by the front door swinging open, Damon and Stefan stepping outside.  

 

“It’s done” Damon spoke, his eyes immediately flickering over to Elena, and Brooke could swear she could see something in those blue eyes of his. That’s interesting she thought whit an arched brow as she observed the scene in front of her.

 

“Thank you Damon” Elena answered, oblivious to the blue eyes watching her, as she only had eyes for Stefan at the moment. Stefan ran a nervous hand throw his hair, giving Elena a look that was clearly meant to say ´we need to talk`, Elena’s answering ì know`.

 

Brooke, recognizing that the couple needed some alone time stood from her seat “We’ll leave you guys to talk” She excused herself swiftly, dragging Damon whit her of the porch and out to the street.

 

When she was sure they were out of earshot she glanced over at Damon (who looked a bit put out by being dragged away from Elena) She couldn’t help to smirk, just a little.

 

“So how long have you been in love whit Elena?” She asked as casually as she knew how.

 

Damon faltered a little but quickly regained himself, not quickly enough for Brooke not to notice though. “You’re delusional” Damon answered, trying to appear nonchalant but epically failing.                         

 

“Yeah, I’m the delusional one” Brooke snorted ironically.

 

Damon didn’t answer; he just rolled his eyes and grunted. It didn’t matter though, Brooke already knew. Damon was in love whit his brother’s girlfriend, and if Brooke felt a little bit sorry for him, She would never tell.

 

******

Watching from a distant, hiding behind thick bushes as she laid eyes on her former lovers for the first time in centuries, Jealousy gripping it’s ice-cold hand around her heart as she watched Stefan and the spitting image of herself interact whit an intimate familiarity. There was no time to worry about that right now however, right now there was another brunet she needed to take care of. She knew it was risky going after a slayer, but the reword would be so much greater. Delivering the slayer to the original would be her ticket to freedom, and ones she did that she would work on getting Stefan back…no matter what.


	6. They simply wanted it.

Every slayer has a death wish

\- Spike (Buffy the vampire slayer)

 

Brooke ducked just in time to avoid the vampire’s fist once she had regained her footing she quickly swung her right hand, hearing a satisfying crack echoing through the cemetery as her fist connected whit the vampire’s head.

 

The vampire growled and glared at her angrily before making a new attack, trying to tackle her to the ground, but Brooke was faster and kicked the vampire in the head. Making him stumble backwards.

 

Before the vampire could fall to the ground she grabbed him by his jacket collar, drawing her stake at the same time. She raised her arm holding the stake to impale the vampire’s heart, but before she had a chance to do so, the vampire grabbed her wrist and twisted it harshly.

 

Brooke had to fight the urge to cry out in pain and drop the stake from her hand, she tried to pull her arm free from the vampire’s grip, but all that did was making them both stumble and nearly fall.

 

The vampire had twisted her hand in a way that the stake was no longer aimed at him but at Brooke’s stomach. She desperately tried to free herself but whit no result.

 

Next, a series of things happened in (what for Brooke felt like) a blink of an eye. Whit a massive force and speed, the vampire pushed her backwards and up against a tree, pressing his body tight against hers. The second her back hit the tree a sharp pain erupted in her abdomen, paralyzing her as the pain shot like wild fire up her spine, steeling her breath.

 

It took Brooke a couple of seconds to realize what the pain came from, she had been stabbed…whit her own stake.

 

The phrase ´stabbed whit my own stake` was playing on a loop in her head as shock and pain kept let her frozen to the spot, unable to move as the vampire bared his teeth whit a hiss before leaning in to bury his fangs in her neck.

 

When Brooke felt the vampire’s breath ghost over her throat she felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over her and she was brought back to reality.

 

She snaked her hand down to her pocket and grabbed a small bottle of vervain water and threw it in the vampire’s face.

 

The vampire let out an ear-deafening scream as he fell to the ground, clutching his face. The liquid hissing angrily as it burned his face.

 

Brooke bit her lip hard and quickly pulled the stake out of her stomach, whimpering weakly as she did. She knew she was too weak to fight, so Brooke did something she hadn’t done in a long time…she turned around and ran.

 

******

 

“ I don’t know what to tell you Giles, it was just a normal vampire, shit…I can’t believe I let a vampire stab me whit my own stake”

 

Giles looked up at her between his glasses, a concerned look on his face that Brooke now realized she hadn’t seen in years.

 

“Maybe you’re getting careless” He scolded gently, or perhaps it was his British accent giving everything that came out of his mouth the illusion of a softer touch.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically, but secretly she kid of liked Giles parent-esque lecturing and constant worrying (not that she would ever tell Giles that)

 

“I’m not getting careless Giles” She answered dismissively, pulling her shirt up a little further to allow Giles accesses to dress her wound.

 

Now in the dim light from the library’s spotlights she could she the extent of the wound for the first time. It looked a lot worse then she originally thought, a big and deep gaping hole right in to the flesh.

 

“their, you’re all done” Giles said as he finished bandaging her wound.     

 

“thanks” Brooke muttered lowly, pulling her shirt back down. “it did scare me a bit though” She admitted, keeping her gaze locked on the ground, swallowing back a lump in her throat. “ I wish I knew how to prevent this in the future, I wish I knew what the other slayer’s did wrong, what made them loss their last fight”

 

“That would be helpful, unfortunately there is nothing in the old watcher diaries about the slayer’s last fight, if they were anything like me they probably thought it was too painful to write about, and the slayer’s well…” Giles said nervously and ran an awkward hand true his hair, looking a little guilty.  

 

 Brooke knew exactly what Giles was so hesitated to say, so she smiled warmly at him (and only slightly sad) and gave him a pointed look  “it’s okay Giles, you can say it”    

 

“Well…the slayers are rather dead, so there is no one let to tell the tale”

 

And then it hit Brooke, the slayers might not be alive to tell but she knew someone who was.

 

“ What?” Giles asked suspiciously when he noted the look on Brooke’s face, and when her only response was a mischievous smile Giles knew he wasn’t going to like it.       

 

******

Brooke pushed Damon roughly up against the wall in his hallway, she had his arm behind his back and his face against the wall.

 

“Ow” Damon whined “wait a minute?…Not ow, is something wrong slayer?, this stuff usually hurts” He taunted.

 

Brooke spun him around so he was facing her and released her grip “You are going to do me a favor”

 

Damon huffed and crossed his arms “Oh, really?”

 

“You killed two slayers, one during the boxer rebellion and one in New York” Brooke stated, ignoring the amused look on Damon’s face

 

“Yeah…?,so what?” Damon answered

 

“You are going to show me how you did it” Brooke said sternly, trying to appear superior.

 

And if the smirk on Damon’s face was any indication Brooke was in for a heck of a night.

******

 

 

Brooke and Damon where seated at a table at the Grill, Damon was slowly nursing his bourbon and Brooke was getting impatient.

 

“Okay spill, I’m not any wasting more time than I have to whit you, so start talking”

 

Damon huffed “Right, you want to learn all about how I bested the slayers and you want to learn it fast…okay, her we go, we fought, they lost, I won, the end”

 

Brooke glared at Damon “That’s not what I …”

 

“What did you want huh?” Damon cut her of “ A quick demo? a blow by blow description that you can map out and memories?”

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Damon huffed and continued “It’s not about the moves sweetheart, and sense I agreed to your little proposition we are going to do this my way”

 

Brooke was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, so she did her best to glare as much as possible at Damon as he lend back whit a smirk on his face and said “Wings” 

 

Brooke frowned “What?”

 

Damon chuckled at the confused look on her face “Spicy Buffalo wings, order me up a plate, I’m feeling peckish”    

 

And now Brooke had gone from annoyed to furious, who did he think he was?. Damon gave her a look that told her that he was dead serious. Brooke sighed and turned the get the waitress attention.

 

“Excuse me” Brooke called after the waitress, but cut herself of by whimpering in pain that the move inflicted on her injury.

 

Damon obviously noticed and scuffed out a small laugh “ Just as I thought, some nasty thing got a taste of you” 

 

Brooke turned to face Damon, and she really wanted to wipe that smug look of his face “Don’t get all excited, I’m fine” She growled

 

Damon raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her and put the smirk back on his face “Oho, right” He said mockingly “Stuck in a dark corner whit a creature you loathe, digging up past uglys because you’re fine?”

 

Brooke ignored the comment, not wanting to indulge him more than necessary.

“Just tell me what I want to know” She said, trying to make her voice sound neutral and not disclose the irritation she was feeling.

 

Damon leaned over the table “I told you, I’m not narrating on an empty stomach”

 

And Brooke hade to use all her willpower to not punch him in the face, “Where you born this big of pain in the ass?” She scoffed

 

Damon got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and lend in even closer to Brooke, invading her personal space “What can I tell you baby…I always been bad” He said whit a wink.

 

******

 

After Damon hade finished his dam Buffalo wings Damon decided (much to Brooke’s dismay) that they should play a round of pool.

 

“Okay” Brooke said, leaning against the pool cue “You became a vampire, and traded up on the food chain, then what?”

 

Damon frowned at her as he rounded the table to take a shot “please, you make it sound like something you flip past on the Discovery channel”

 

He bent down over the table and lined up the cue to shot his ball down the hole. “Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience” When the ball went down he rose and kept rounding the table “ I could feel this new strength coursing through me, and the kill made me feel alive”

 

He came to a stop and looked at Brooke “I was done living by society’s rules, I decided to make a few of my own, never let yourself be tied down by people’s expectations”

 

Brooke groaned, “Why do I feel like we’re getting nowhere” and Damon chuckled  

 

“Fine, I remembered Katherine talking about slayers back in the days, they seemed to make her nervous, and after I became a vampire I got kind of obsessed, call me a danger junky if you like” 

 

“Good, Progress” Brooke mocked, Damon smiled at Brooke and made an over exaggerated your welcome gesture at Brook.

 

“To most vampires the slayer was an object of cold sweat and frighten whispers” Damon said as he took a sip at his drink “But I never hid, Hell I sought her out, I’m mean if you’re looking for fun there is death and glory but not much else” Damon put his glass down at and shrugged “I was young” 

 

“So how did you kill her?” Brooke asked eyeing Damon

 

“Funny you should ask” Damon said as he made his way towards her, he stalked behind her and grabbed her shoulder hard, Brooke reacted immediately by spinning around, grabbing her cue tightly.

 

But before she could do much else Damon had her in a firm grip, he had one hand on her shoulder and one on the wrist that was holding the cue.  

 

“Lesson one” He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “A slayer must always reach for her weapon, I already got mine” He said as he let his face vamped out, fangs out on display and his eyes full of veins. He let his face turn normal again and smirked at her as he released her from his grip and removed the cue from her hand.

 

“Good thing to” he continued “When you become a vampire there’s nothing to fear, except for one girl, and that’s you honey ”

 

Brooke rolled her eyes, she wished that Damon would stop whit the endearments. Damon returned to the table and continued to play as he spoke “ Back then it was her, a small Asian girl, and we had quite the rumble” Damon said and winked at her.

 

Then he started to tell her the story about how he killed his first slayer.

 

******

 

 

All Brooke could do was to look at Damon whit disgust as he finished the story.

 

“It was the best night of my life, and I have had some sweet ones ”Damon said as he threw away the lemon slice from his tequila shot. “What are you looking at?” He said defensively when he noticed the look on Brookes face.

 

“You got off on it?” Brooke asked, letting her disapproval color her voice.

 

Damon raised an eyebrow at her” Well yeah…you telling me you don’t?”

 

When Brooke didn’t answered him Damon huffed “How many of my kind do you reckon you slayed” Damon asked as he moved slowly towards her.

 

“Not enough” Brooke hissed, and Damon smirked again. What was it whit him and that damn smirk Brooke thought

 

Damon hummed “And we just keep on coming, you can kill a hundred, a thousand, the whole army of hell”

 

Damon was now standing really close to her, invading her personal space “But all we need, is for one of us…just one, to sooner or later have the thing we’re all hoping for”

 

“And that would be what?” Brooke asked, ignoring the tingle in her chest

 

Damon leaned in so he could whisper in her ear “One –good -day” He purred

 

And the tingle in her chest was quickly replaced whit nausea and she pushed Damon away from her hard and gave him her best death glare. 

 

“Hey” Damon said and raised his hands in surrender “You’re asking and I’m telling” he said laughing.

 

He laughed, he FUCKING laughed. Brooke was boiling whit rage; Damon was lucky if he survived the night.

 

“The problem whit you Davis is you gotten so good you starting to think you’re immortal

 

Brooke huffed and crossed her arms “Not really, I just know I can handle myself”

 

Damon gave her a skeptical look “oh really? Then how do you explain this” And then he punched her hard in her wounded stomach.

 

Brooke doubled over in pain and let out a groan. But she pulled herself together quickly to not draw attention from the other people in the bar.

 

“So that’s it? Lesson over?” She panted out, grabbing the table for support. 

 

“Not even close Damon said as he grabbed the cue out of her hand. Damon singled for her to follow him to the back exit whit a tilt of his head and a lowly murmured “come on”

 

******

 

 

“Give it to me” Brooke said, urging Damon to strike her whit the cue. Damon obediently followed her request. Swinging the cue, but making sure Brook had time to duck.

 

Brooke ducked and then spun around, she launched forward. Grabbing Damon by the throat and pushing him in to the wall.

 

Damon laughed and Brooke frowned “What?” She snarled

 

“Lesson tow, ask the right questions, you want to know how I beat them?” Damon asked amused.

 

Brooke released him and took a step back. Damon stalked after her, the cue in hand.

 

“The questions isn’t how did I win, the question is why did they lose” 

 

“What’s the difference” Brooke shrugged, Damon made a move like he was going to strike her whit the cue, but instead he stopped inches from her face.

 

“There’s a big difference sweetheart,” He purred, and Brooke kicked the cue out of his hands.

 

“How did you kill the second one?” She asked 

 

“Something like this” Damon answered and started to throw punches against her head, but still making sure not to touch her.

 

“Well, that didn’t hurt” Brooke said mockingly

 

“It wasn’t supposed to ” Damon said circling her

 

“Yeah? Dose this hurt?” Brooke said and punched Damon in the stomach making him double over.

 

“Yeah that definitely hurt” Damon groaned

 

“Good” Brooke said and then made a spin kick to Damon’s head making him fall to the ground.

 

Brooke got out her stake and straddled him “How did you kill her Damon?”  

 

Damon squirmed under her, holding her wrist to keep her from stabbing him. “You’re not ready to know,” He snarled

 

“I’m ready” Brooke promised

 

“Okay then, it went a little like this” Damon said and threw her of him.

 

They both got to their feet, circling each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

 

“The first one was all business, the second one…now she had a touch of your style” Damon said as he avoided one of Brooke punches.   

 

They were now beating on each other mercilessly but Damon managed to keep talking

 

“She was cunning, resourceful, and oh… did I mention foxy?” Damon grabbed Brooke’s wrist and smiled “ I could have danced all night whit that one”

 

“You think we’re dancing?” Brooke huffed and pulled her arms free.

 

“It’s all we ever done” Damon purred mockingly Brooke grabbed him by his jacket and threw him to the side.

 

Damon quickly regained his footing and retaliated by punching her in the face. Brooke stumbled back, grabbing her throbbing cheek as Damon continued talking.

 

“And the nice thing about dancing is that you never get to stop” Damon said as he grabbed the cue of the ground and started spinning it in his hand “ Every day you wake up whit the same question hunting you, is this the day I die?” Damon flung the cue at her, but Brooke managed to grab it, and she hit Damon Square in the nose, making him fall backwards.

 

“Death is on your heels baby and sooner or later it’s going to catch you,” He taunted her as Brooke threw another punch.

 

“And a part of you wants it, not only to stop the fear of uncertainty, but also because you’re just a little bit in love whit it” Damon panted, the fighting leaving them both out of breath.

 

Brooke felt a stab in her heart, and channeled her anger by landing a hard blow in Damon’s face.

 

Damon fell to the ground, but instead of getting up he stayed on his knees  “Death is your art, you make it whit your hands day after day, that final gasp, that look of peace, a part of you is desperate to know, what is it like? Where does it lead you?”

 

Brooke felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach; this was staring to get a little close to home. But Damon wasn’t done

 

“And now you see, that’s the secret, not the punches you thrown or the kicks that you land, she simply wanted it, every slayer has a death wish”

 

Damon stood up and looked at her intensely; making her shiver (and not in a good way) “even you” He said looking her right in her eyes. “The only reason you have lasted as long as you have is because you got ties to this world, friends, boyfriends, family…they all tie you her but they are only putting of the inevitable”

 

Brooke was now willing her body not to cry, fighting the tears that pricked behind her eyes.

 

“Sooner or later you’re goanna want it, and the second” Damon said and clapped his hand in front of her face, making her flinch “the second that happens, you know I’ll be there, I’ll slip in… and have myself a really good day”

 

He was full on smirking now, and looked really pleased whit himself “Here ended the lesson, I just wonder if you will like it just as much as she did”

 

Brooke felt like she was going to throw up “Get out of my sight, now” she growled

 

Damon chuckled and got up in her face “Ooh, did I scare you? You’re the slayer, do something about it, hit me” 

 

When Brooke didn’t move he whispered in her ear “come on, one good shot…you know you want to”

 

Brooke kicked Damon’s legs form under him, making him fall to the ground.

 

 “You disgusts me” Brooke snarled, she then turned around and ran. Leaving Damon before he could see her tears.


	7. Angelus

# “Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us. Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead.”

-Angel (Buffy the vampire slayer)

_Soft pale skin under his fingertips, the scent of warm vanilla filling his nostrils and making his chest feel warm and tingly, soft breathy moans hitting his eras like the sweetest honey._

_Damon could feel all the blood in his body traveling down south and his skin getting almost uncomfortably tight._

_Everything was spinning deliciously out control and Damon was more than willing to let himself get lost in the moment._

_He let his hand travel through dark brown silky hair before letting the hand travel further down her back, letting it rest above the swell of her ass. He leaned in to place soft feather like kisses on her neck and was reworded whit a content sigh. When he licked a stripe from her shoulder up to her ear he could feel her tremble and hear her gasp._

_“Damon” she murmured breathlessly, her signature honey rasp in combination whit her arousal making him shudder._

_Suddenly soft lips were pressing against his and a shot of electricity exploded down his spine, making him instantly hard, and a warm fuzzy feeling settle in his heart._

_All to quickly the kiss ended, but before she could completely pull away he stopped her whit a gentle hand on her neck, pulling her closer so he could rest his forehead against hers._

_He swallowed hard and hoped his voice wouldn’t crack “I love you Brooke”_

 

******

 

Damon awoke whit a startle. He was breathing heavily and he could feel beads of sweat sliding down his back. What the hell was up whit that dream? It had felt so…real.

 

He put a hand to his chest were he still could feel the lingering warmth and the soft happy humming from his heart. He shook his head to try to clear the sleep induced fog in his head.

 

Why would he dream something like that? It’s not like he likes Brooke. Yes she’s hot and everything but there is a lot of hot girls out there, Elena for example. If Damon liked anyone (and he’s not saying that he does) it would be Elena….Sweet innocent Elena. There’s no way he could ever have feelings for Brooke…right?

 

******

 

 

 ** _Every slayer has a death wish…she simply wanted it…death is on your heels baby…it’s going to catch you…”_** Brooke? ** _”….a part of you wants it…”_** Brooke _?”… **You’re just a little bit in love whit it…**_

 

“Hey, Brooke?”

 

Brooke was startled out of her own thoughts of Damon’s word on repeat by Stefan’s hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look. “Where did you go just now, I called out your name over and over again and you didn’t hear me” 

 

It took Brooke’s brain a couple of seconds to take in the scene in front of her. She was in an empty classroom; Stefan was standing beside her, his hand still on her shoulder and Elena by his side.

 

Elena had a concerned look on her face matching Stefan’s. She tilted her head slightly, kind eyes studding Brooke for any signs of distress “class is over, everyone already left”   

 

Great Brooke thought, I just made myself look like a crazy person. “ I guess I just tuned out for a minute”

 

“Are you okay?” Stefan asked gently as Brooke gathered her books and putting them in her bag,

 

Brooke waved her hand dismissively “ Yeah I’m fine” when Stefan gave her a skeptical look she added, “I promise” and patted him on the shoulder before getting up from her desk and heeding out of the classroom.

 

Brooke exited the classroom whit her friends close behind. Stefan eyed her cautiously “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Brooke snapped, she immediately felt bad for lashing out at Stefan; it wasn’t his fault that his brother was an asshole.

 

Stefan and Elena shared a look Brooke didn’t see before he ventured another question that would risk Brooke wanting to bite his head even more “Did Damon do something to you? I know he was out whit you the other night and…”

 

“Please” Brooke huffed “The only thing Damon could ever do to me is braking the heel of my shoe when I kick his ass”

  

Elena smiled at the comment but Stefan still wasn’t convinced “Look Brooke, if Damon did something…”

 

“You know what” Brooke cut him off and came to a stop “ I really don’t have time for this, I’m late for practice”

 

And whit out another word Brooke turned around and started walking towards the school library where Giles worked, leaving her friends behind.

 

Giles had always worked at her school’s library sense he became her watcher. He had always said it was a perfect hiding spot for all his books about the demonic world and this way he was close by if she needed him, but Brooke had always suspected it was mainly so he could keep an eye on her.

 

For ones Brooke really looked forward to practice, she really needed to blow of some steam. She opened the doors to the library and then let them close behind her.

 

******

 

 

Brooke was seated by the bar at the Grill, slowly nursing her cranberry –vodka. Even after an intense training session and slaying tow vampires on her patrol Brooke still felt on edge. 

 

She sighed deeply as she tilted her head to the side, trying to work out some of the knots between her shoulder blades.    

 

She mindlessly spun the red liquid around in its glass before putting it back on the Bar whit another sigh.

 

“Are you drowning your sorrows babe?” A sultry voice came from behind her.

 

Brooke groaned internally, Damon was the last person she wanted to se right now, and she made sure to give him an extra poisonous glare as he casually took a seat beside her. “No, but I could always drown you, and sense it wouldn’t kill you I could do it over and over again, sounds fun”

 

“Rude” Damon responded in mock offense

 

Brooke didn’t even have the energy to roll her eyes at him “did you want something?” Brooke asked, lacking her usual bite she always had when she talked to Damon.

 

Damon arched a brow, studying her intensely for a few quiet seconds. Like she was an enigma he was trying to figure out, then the wicked tilt to his lips returned, and his voice full of mockery “Are you mad at me? Did I happen to strike a nerve the other night?”

 

She scoffed, taking another sip of her drink “Please, for me to be mad at you I would actually have to give a shit about you”

 

“Ouch, you wound me Brooke” Damon said ironically whit a hand over his heart.

 

“What are you doing here?” Brooke asked, ignoring Damon. “Are you here so you don’t have to see your brother and the girl you secretly love making heart eyes at each other, or are you just a drunk”

 

Brooke could see a flash of hurt flicker through his eyes, but it was gone so quickly it was easy to mistake it for a trick of the light.

“ I don’t know why you got it in your pretty little head that I would pine after my brothers girl” Damon said, pausing to take a big sip of his drink, nearly draining the glass. “And even if I did…it’s not like it would matter anyway, I’m the big bad remember?”

 

For the first time Brooke could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, and when she looked at him she could see something in his eyes that she recognized all to well. For a brief moment she could see a broken heart inside of Damon, and perhaps it was this that made her soften just a little (or perhaps it was just the cranberry vodka)

 

“Yeah, it sucks doesn’t it, Being a footnote in someone else’s love story”

 

Brooke instantly regretted even opening her mouth when Damon looked at her, slight chock coloring his face. “Sound like there’s quite the story in there” the unspoken but implied so tell me hanging heavily in the air. 

  

“Maybe” She answered as evasively as she knew how “But I’m not going to do a previously on the Brooke show just for your entertainment, besides I prefer the drinks to pour rather than my heart”

 

Damon gave her a smile and chuckled slightly “fair enough” He then signaled for the bartender “ a bottle of bourbon and tow glasses”

 

The bartender placed a bottle and tow glasses on the bar and Brooke frowned “what are you doing?”

 

“You said you wanted the drinks to pour” He answered whit a shrug.

 

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously “why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“This isn’t me being nice, this is me not wanting to drink alone and maybe I’m hoping that if I get you all liquored up you will spill all of your secrets” He winked at her.

 

“And what makes you think I’m even remotely interested in sitting here drinking with you?”  She challenged as Damon poured up the bourbon in to the glasses.

 

“First of all it’s not going to be just _one_ drink and second drinking whit Company is always less pathetic then drinking alone”

 

“You got a point” She murmured and accepted the drink.

 

******

 

A few drinks later (or more like a bottle later) Brooke was starting to get drunk. Her face was flushed and there was a pleasant warmth blooming in her chest. But when Damon’s banter started getting more flirtatious then insulting, she decided that they had had enough. “Okay, I’m cutting us both of” This was said whit more of a giggle then sober Brooke would have been comfortable whit, but alas.

 

Brooke slid down the barstool and Damon looked at her whit an overexerted pout that Brooke later would tell herself was absolutely not adorable. “You abandoning me already slayer?”

“Yeah well, unlike you I have to be up early tomorrow for school”  

 

“ Aha, You wouldn’t want to miss the fine education that the public school of Mystic Falls has to offer” Damon snorted.

 

In response Brooke rolled her eyes in a fashion that was more fonder then exasperated (not that she would ever admit that of course) “Bye Damon” She said giving him a small smile, before she could leave however Damon grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her mid step.

 

At first she was startle by the contact, and the small spark of electricity that tingled through her body made her gasp. This was the first time Damon had ever touched her in such gentle nonaggressive way.

 

Wanting to seem indifferent however, Brooke turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, one of her eyebrows arched in question. Damon looked just as surprised as Brooke had felt just a second ago, quickly pulling his hand back as if he had been burned. Clearly Damon was just as surprised at finding himself reaching for Brooke as she was.

 

But just as any emotion that managed to slide through the cracks before he could stop them, it was rapidly tucked back behind the wall, and in a blink of an eye it was like nothing ever happened. “Let me walk you home, just to make sure no another vampire gets the chance to kill you before I do”  

 

Normally she would huff and glare at him for a comment like that, and tell him that she was more than capable of defending herself, but Brooke was just as keen to pretend this weird moment never happened that she let it slide and she didn’t protest.

 

 

******

 

The chilly night air had a sobering effect and Brooke welcomed it whit open arms. It was nice to get the small daze in her head to clear and her overheated skin to cool down. However, the cold air and the sharp light from the streetlights created such hard contrast to the dim lights and warm atmosphere at the Grill that everything that transpired there now felt like a dream.  

 

Like one of those dreams that leave you whit a fuzzy feeling inside your chest but you can’t quite remember why.

 

Brooke ventured a glance Damon’s way and she found it oddly comforting that he didn’t look entirely comfortable whit the situation either. She cleared her throat awkwardly, searching her mind to find something to say to break the silence that hung to heavily between them. 

 

When she finally found the courage to speak, suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere a heavy body tackled her to the ground.  

 

Her back was pressed against the wet pavement and the vampire was straddling her, pinning her wrist to the ground as it growled at her. Brooke struggled to get her arms free but the vampires grip was to firm and wouldn’t budge.

 

Damon was never one slow to react, but when a vampire jumped out of the shadows and tackled Brooke to the ground he was momentarily stunned to find that his first instinct was to save her, rather than leaving her to her faith…or hell even attack her alongside the other vampire.

 

His acute need to protect her didn’t come from any of the reasons he had taunted Brooke whit in the past, like him wanting to kill her for himself. In fact seeing her on the ground struggling against a bloodthirsty vampire (or the thought of anyone hurting her in any way) made his stomach curl in to a uncomfortable knot.

 

Damon rushed in to action, kicking the vampire hard in the gut, successfully getting him of Brooke, watching in satisfaction as the vampire tumbled to the ground. Damon was relieved to see Brooke quickly getting up to her feet, ignoring the glare the other vampire was burning in to him.  

 

The vampire acted quickly, grabbing an old rusty pipe of the ground launching for Damon. Before Brooke could stop the vampire he smacked Damon hard over the head whit the pipe, making Damon fall unconscious to the ground.

 

Brooke struggled the pipe out of the vampire’s grip, hearing a loud clack as it hit the ground. The vampire pushed her against one of the brick walls, both of them fighting for control.

 

Brooke could hear Damon groan from where he was still lying on the ground and saw his eyelids flutter as he tried to regain consciousness. She punched the vampire in the face to get him to release his grip on her.

 

The vampire stumbled back a few inches, but it was enough for Brooke to manage to kick the vampire’s feet from under him. Making him tumble to the ground. She pulled out her stake and went in for the attack, but before she could get to him the vampire was back on to his feet.

 

As she tried to stab him in the chest the vampire grab her wrist and twisted it painfully, making her drop the stake.

 

The vampire hit her hard in the face and Brooke groaned in pain, nearly falling to the ground. Before she hit the ground the vampire caught her by the collar of her jacket, and whit his other hand gripping her hair between his fingers whit an iron grip. He pulled harshly, forcing her body upwards and standing. The vampire bent down and picked up the stake, giving her an evil smile.

 

The memory of getting stabbed whit her own stake flashing through her mind, making an unpleasant shiver run down her spine like ice-cold water. The vampire chuckled wickedly as he pinned her against the wall again, flashing his fangs before getting ready to bury them in her neck.

 

As Damon regained consciousness the first thing he saw was how the vampire had Brooke cornered against the wall, ready to rip her throat out whit his teeth.

 

Before Damon could get to her however, a swoosh sounded through the air and a mysterious stranger (which obviously was another vampire) appeared. The stranger quickly picked up the discarded pipe and struck the vampire over the head.

 

The vampire howled in pain before tumbling to the ground, fighting to stay awake. Brooke stared in chock at the vampire on the ground before turning her gaze on her savior. When she did she was met whit familiar brown eyes and a face she recognized more than well  “Angel?” 

 


End file.
